The present invention relates to a tape drive for receiving a tape cartridge or cassette, which provides a structure for receiving the cartridge and holding the cartridge at a precise position relative to a magnetic head held by the tape drive. This precise position is defined by the references "A-level" and "B-level". The A-level is a line which defines a preset position of a front of the cartridge with respect to the magnetic head in a direction toward and away from the magnetic head. The A-level sets the degree of insertion of the cartridge toward the magnetic head and the roll angle of the cartridge with respect to the head. The B-level is a line perpendicular to the A-level and which defines a height reference, referring to a horizontally disposed cartridge, or in other words, a position of the cartridge along a direction across a width of the tape, and also the zenith and azimuth angles of the cartridge with respect to the head.
In prior tape drives, a bridge is provided which holds the cartridge at its reference position for access by a magnetic head which is also held on the bridge. However, in these devices, the bridge is relatively fixed and the cartridge is strained toward the reference positions on that bridge. Variations in tolerances between the cartridge and the cartridge supports can then cause varied strains or twists on the bridge and misalignments between the magnetic head and the tape. On prior tape drives, the cartridge was fixed at the reference points. This fixation however can cause the center of mass of the cartridge to be located outside of the triangle formed by the fixing points. This can lead to a high shock/vibration sensitivity.